the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnegie Outfitters
Carnegie Outfitters (aka CO) is a ruthless, massive, monopolistic mercantilist, trading company that works along the east coast of what was the United States. The company is ran by several merchant lords who have spheres of influence that act as their jurisdiction. Carnegie Outfitters strives to develop a hold on the economy of the new world whether it means buying out businesses, or using mercenaries to get their dirty work done. They usually buy out most important businesses in the villages they reside in to completely dominant the economy. They are always looking to expand their holdings by cultivating decent land plots, or renovating old factories. Carnegie Outfitters own a small yet efficient militia which is used to protect current company holdings, or to secure new assets. History Joseph Carnegie was born shorty after the beginning of the Age of Birth in a small shack right outside the formerly known city of New York. His family were subsistence farmers who were only trying to live their meager existence out peacefully. Joseph disliked this life and wished for something exciting to happen in which would change his life around for the better. During his youth his father taught him about economics and trade, as he was formerly an economics major. When he came of age his father brought him with him to sell some crops for other supplies at the nearest caravan post. Intrigued when he arrived the lifestyle of these merchants; he watched them tell stories of adventure and how they were able to afford a large meal. He told his father he would not return with him and found a job as a stock boy at the outpost. For months he worked at the outpost until his chance for adventure came. A caravan had just been attacked by tribals and were looking to recruit new men to bring the supplies to there destination. With the cash he had made he bought new clothing and a pistol and signed up with the caravan. The Eagle Flyers, the caravan, grew to become Josephs family and he continued to run with the caravan until years later he became the owner. Yet another caravan, The Golden Mile, was putting the Eagles out of business. So he came up with a plan; Joseph went to the regions suppliers of foods (farmers, miners, ranchers) and bought them out (with money he did not have yet). Now they wouldn't have to buy and resell goods but could directly acquire goods and resell them in which Joseph coined the term, 'The Carn Plan'. In the first few months he had threats on his life if he didn't pay the lump sums back to the original owners of these holdings. Next month The Golden Mile went out of business and soon the Eagle Flyers owned the route making which allowed Joseph to pay back the original owners. Soon ambition took over; Joseph expanded as he hired more men, bought more transport, and put more caravans out of business. Trading Post owned by The Eagles sprouted up over New York State and soon in every important city in the state. He then renamed the company to "Carnegie Outfitters" which became the leading trading company and courier service in the area. The Triumvirate When he died the company was split between his son and two of his most trusted officers which became the three Merchant Lords. Under the three men the company branched out; it hired several scouts to established trading post in cities they came across. As they moved south they bought out any caravans, general stores, and trading post they came across as well as began the tenet farming program to cultivate land and finally sent maintenance workers to clean up factories. Ever since Carnegie Outfitters has been supplying hundreds of people, expanding their holdings, and mapping out areas. Public Image Most of the new states of the world find the goods supplied by the company to be a vital asset. The people of what was the American East-coast can't say they haven't used at least one item provided by the outfitters. The common denizens of the world give little concern to how the products are provided, so long as they are received. The company has a reputation as the go to place for venturing, may you be setting out to explore some old ruins, or, ironically, to establish your own trade company built with Carnegie goods. Structure Carnegie Outfitters is headed by three Merchant Lords, who have a number of Mercantile Captains underneath them who hold management, and partial ownership of various sub-regions of their lord's influence. These captains then have officers who over see the finer details, and are the administrative members who most often deal with the inner workings of company branches, thus, if a complaint is brought against the company it is usually the officers who take the fall when authority can not be bribed. The rest of the company is pretty straight forward, managers, caravan chiefs, packmen, and the company guard. Carnegie Guard The Company militia is a private force that is maintained as security. The Carnegie Guards are usually outfitted with a shotgun, or pike, and armor consisting of a leather vest. The guardsmen dress in blue, and white. The Guardsmen themselves rarely partake in corporate warfare unless on the defensive, as they are employees, and thus, directly connected to the company itself. Membership text OOC Information * Carnegie Outfitters was contributed to the setting by Dalria on NationStates.net in December of 2013. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Factions Category:Gamma World Trade Companies